Field Data Log 001: Independent Variables
Hopeless Or just Hope Less? Green fluid, cords, glass, needles and darkness. Thoughts that swelled up inside the man of this young child who faded to and fro to darkness of his head. Closing his yet he simply wanted to dream this away, but when he did the needles, the needles were waiting for him. The drugs to sedate him and place him in stasis were waiting. Snapping to once more Raido now dubbed Project: Rebirth woke to in the center of the room surrounded by a large containment chamber. A rebreather outfit over his mouth to filter him air inside the chamber, as well as strange cables that seemed to be inside his skin. Yet he could feel none of it, not the mask on his face, nor the wires seemingly wrapped around and inside his body. "How did I get here"??. Rebirth said the question echoing through his mind, and if by playback recall the information to to the fore front, only to be answered by the voice outside of his head, a smooth low but voice answered sound ripe with malice and evil intention. "Mhmhmhmhm We thought you lost you Rebirth, but welcome back your first treatment went extremely well I am pleased". Orochimaru said in a hissing sound as he circles around the test tube gawking at the boy. "I think it is time we conducted some tests to see how well you body handled the treatment of the serum I delivered to you. Once the sedative I gave you wears off that is". He declared flipping a switch which began draining all of the water out from the containment tube. Raido falling slowly and slowly to the bottom as the fluids drained. The cords retracted pulling themselves out of rebirths body as they were called back into their previous place holder. Unsealing itself the door slowly opened as Raido wobbled to his feet, his feeling like rubber he felt his way to the door as he fell outside the chamber. "The Sedative will be wearing off shortly so it's in your best interest to get ready for the next series of test we have for you, once you finally your strength to walk put them clothes on, and come to the end of the hallway.. Don't keep me waiting. mhmhmhmhmhmhmh". Orochimaru laughed silently as he began walking down the dimly lit pathway. The only light was a series of candles placed symmetrically and asymmetrically to each other down the hallway. Offering no greater sources of light than that. "The Cords and needles"!?? Raido said aloud immediately grabbing and feeling on his bare flesh which to his surprise felt only bare flesh where he was sure holes and protrusions on his skins should have been from the cords being punctured into his skin. "What?? where are the holes? its like they were never even there". Raido declared turning around to see his chamber there were no wires present within the chamber only the space that Raido once took residence and the drain where that green fluid was filtered out. Within moments he could feel his body adjusting the sedative wearing off out of his bloodstream, it was happening at such a fast rate, and his strength to walk and move was returning, along with much more. "I feel.. strange I can't quite put my finger on it but I feel lighter on my feet. Yet still I don't remember anything before being here, perhaps the test he is running will be what I need to help me remember. Whatever he used in the chamber must have just been a serum to stimulate my brain or something, I remember him saying that at least". Raido said stepping forward the grab his new clothing, it was a plain eggshell white short sleeve shirt, as well as long pants of the same color, bland but whatever. Were the thoughts coming to his mind. The clothes were a perfect fit for a four year old boy as once he got them one they truly fit him like a glove, he could move freely in them, and felt no restriction at all. Content with his clothing he strolled down the hallway only the to meet the glowing yellow eyes of Orochimaru who was smiling pleased with something he saw. "Your body has already dealt with the sedatives it seems, I am most pleased by this development, even I did not expect for you to recover this fast. Come if were to get your memory back we must do so before the serum wears off". Orochimaru said lying behind his teeth. In actuality this serum was a heavy dose of Hashirama's DNA from failed experiments of me creating the Wood Release, after careful study and close research I have managed to cultivate the cells and implant them inside this child, however I had to rewrite some of the boy's DNA to accept the new cells and not treat them as foreign agents. The sedative was also to allow Rebirth's natural cell division to increase and and sync on the pace as Hashirama's cells. Rebirth nearly died during the operation, but here he is now looking good on his two feet. The boy actually thinks I am trying to help job is memory, yet he knows nothing of my true practices. Orochimaru mused himself with his thoughts. All those years of research of the stone tablet would pay off, and stage one seemed to be complete, however some test needed to be conducted. "Come now child we must not waste a second". Orochimaru hissed containing his laughter the was pulsing within his throat Sweat, Tears, Bones and Blood The Warring Demon Survive Or Die Trying Category:Role-Play